Different Angle
by kzlovers
Summary: Don and Usagi discuss Raphael and Leonardo's new relationship after Usagi accidentally sees them together and how they feel about it. Rated T to be safe.


A TMNT Fanfic

Genre: Hurt/comfort, hint of romance

Rating: T

Warning: Hints of tcest and male slash

Summary: Don and Usagi discuss Raphael and Leonardo's new relationship after Usagi accidently sees them together and how they feel about it.

Different Angle

Seeing this was not a pleasant site. Hazel eyes did not dart away, despite the owner's thoughts at the display.

The dojo door had been left open, but only, barely an inch. It was enough to see what happening inside. Laying on the floor, Leonardo laid flat on his shell with Raphael on top of him; having a fight for dominance through kisses.

How long had this been going on? It did not really matter since these actions were still going on at present. Though, knowing this was going on was not easy for the watcher to swallow.

Leo's face told of the bliss he felt as lips nipped at his neck. His hands rested on the emerald skinned arms as he continued to enjoy the attention.

Not able to handle anymore, the rounin left his peaking spot quietly and headed for the laboratory that reside in the turtle's lair. Entering, he saw the purple-banded turtle sitting at his desk while reading through a book. He moved his head to look towards the doorway when he heard footsteps.

The genius smiled, "Hello Usagi. Are you about to retire for the night?"

Donatello had been more than kind to the rabbit since his arrival a few days back. The samurai had come to see old friends that he often wished he could visit more. He had planned to stay for a week or so. The family was, of course, more than happy to have his company. Don even suggested that he stay in the lab since he recently required a new cot.

"Yes, I believe I will," Usagi answered him. However, the moment he spoke, both Donnie and himself had caught the slight edge to the tone and the rounin suspected the turtle would know something was off.

"Is everything alright Usagi?" Don asked with concern visible in his tone.

The samurai was silent for a moment, wondering if it would be wise to speak of the events he had just seen. Did the others know? How did they feel if they knew? Should this be discussed?

Not realizing it due to being deep in thought, but the olive green turtle had moved from his seat and stood in front of the other before placing a hand on one shoulder. Feeling the touch made him jerk slightly; barely noticeable.

"Usagi?..."

After another moment, he chose to answer, but with a question. "How long have Leonardo-san and Raphael-san been in a relationship?"

Eyes widened greatly from the question. "They told you?"

"No," Usagi answered with a shake to the head, "I saw them in the dojo."

"Oh…" Don was silent after this; unsure of what to say.

"So, you did know about it."

It was not stated as a question but Don still chose to answer, but first removing his hand and then taking a step back for more space.

"I did know, but they have not told me." The rounin's eyes widened now from surprise. Don continued, "I also caught them but they had been in Leo's room at the time."

"Have they told any of you?"

Don shook his head, "I don't think so."

It was then that the samurai noticed the look in the genius's eyes. They were saddened. He wondered why. Perhaps he was not comfortable with the relationship, but then, wouldn't his eyes show disgust instead of sadness?

"Are you unhappy about the relationship Donatello-san?"

Don seemed to flinch slightly but regained himself quickly. "No, I'm fine with it. Just as long as they are happy. They don't fight very much anymore, which is a plus." A chuckle was followed after this but the rounin knew in an instant that it was forced.

"But something is bothering you about it," Usagi continued to push.

Don smiled a sad smile and eyes then showed defeat. "Perhaps…" He then replied, "You do not look pleased yourself Usagi. Are you not happy about it either?"

Before deciding to answer, he replied, "Shall we sit?"

The turtle nodded before following the rabbit over to the cot he would later be sleeping in. Both sat side by side before Usagi continued.

"No, I suppose I am not happy," the rounin admitted, "Though I am happy they have found happiness, I wish it was through different people instead of with each other."

Though, perhaps it sounded like Usagi was not okay with the relationship for reasons maybe pertaining to either them being the same sex or them being brothers, Don figured neither of those were the case.

"You like one of them, don't you?" Don asked.

"… Unfortunately, yes." Usagi replied after a moment. "I have for a long time."

"Leo?" The white furred friend nodded. "Honestly, I would have been surprised if it were Raph."

He could not help but let a chuckle escape. "Indeed, that would have been strange. After all, the whole reason for my interest towards Leo was because he was so much like me."

Don grinned and laughed as well, "Funny. My liking was for the opposite reason."

Confusion swept over the rounin's expression. "You like Leonardo-san as well."

The genius laughed louder now. "Oh no! I meant that I have feelings for Raph, since he is so different from me. That's why I wasn't exactly thrilled about the relationship between them."

"Oh, so we are in a similar situation it seems." Don nodded. Usagi then asked, "You like Raphael-san because he is different from you?"

A humorous yet sad smile graced the turtle's lips. "Yes. With him, he was a lot of things that I wasn't. He was angry, but along with that, there was passion. He was never scared to put himself in danger for others. Instead of thinking everything through like I do, he just rushes into battle. There are many differences between us that I cannot help but to admire."

"I never really thought of it that way," Usagi replied.

"Why do you like Leo, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I do not mind." The samurai smiled, "With Leonardo-san, though a ninja, he is very honorable. We have been through much together. I can connect with him on levels that I could not seem to as well with others."

"I can see that," Don agreed, "I did notice a connection between you both the first moment Leo had been poisoned. Of course, it wasn't until later I realized it because I didn't trust you at the time."

A smile formed on the other's face. "Yes, I remember. Memories are nice to have, whether they are pleasant or not."

"I couldn't agree more," Don laughed lightly and Usagi quickly joined in. Both enjoyed the light humor of the topic briefly before calming down. The turtle glanced at the rounin once more. "What will you do now?"

"I shall go as I always have. I will still be friends with Leonardo-san and Raphael-san, just as before. There is no reason not to." Usagi had been looking straight ahead but then turned his eyes to see Donatello already looking at him. "And you Donatello-san?"

"I will also do what I have always done. I will be their genius brother as always and continue to build new inventions as well as be a part of this team and family."

Both continued to stare at one another for some reason, as if both in deep thought but not bothering to look away.

"Perhaps next time," Don began, "I should find someone a bit more like me, so I can have those connections you talked about."

"And perhaps I should find someone a bit different from me, so that I may have those admirations of differences that you spoke of."

"Both views sound nice, huh?" Don smiled genuinely.

Usagi matched that smile. "Yes, they do."

What neither could have guessed right away was that they both started having the same thoughts. Don figured that he needed someone perhaps more like him; softer and kinder in personality.

Usagi thought similar, yet different in how he needed someone a bit different, like maybe one who could show him things he never even dreamed of or could have ever thought of on his own.

Thinking back to the Battle Nexus, Usagi and Leonardo had hit it off almost immediately as friends. Donatello, however, was not as kind since he was very suspicious of him due to Leo's collapse. Not that he could blame the turtle, but he indeed had to work for his trust and friendship.

Having those thoughts in mind and now staring into the eyes of the purple-banded turtle, Usagi wondered then if perhaps he had been looking towards the wrong turtle this whole time.

*Hello! So, I thought it would be neat to do something a bit different, so this was born! Usage is usually put with Leo since they have such a strong friendship, but I thought of when Usagi and Don interacted when first meeting and that's kind of what inspired this… kind of. That and I just wanted to do something different. Anyway, I hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading! Oh, and please review/comment as well if you want. I'd like to hear some thoughts on this just because I'm curious. Thank you!


End file.
